fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kurokogon 3 And Scalker
Kurokogon 3 And Scalker is the 3rd "Film" in the Kurokogon series Plot Mount Fuji (Scalker! Grab his tail and sting him! I'll be able to use my plasma beam and kill him easier!) Said Kurokogon The two kaiju were fighting Xenomire and he was stronger than normal. Xenomire would normally get the shit kicked out of him by Tekutino and Kaprourus. Xenomire had purple instead of green on his body, his eyes were different. Possibly enhanced by the aliens that sent Crystalus. Scalker grabbed Xeno's tail and stung him in the back. Kurokogon fired his Plasma Beam at the invader, wounding him. The UFO appeared and picked up Xeno and took him back right before Kuroko could fire his plasma beam. (Fuck, he got away! Bullshit! We were right about to kill him!) Scalker was staring in the sky, basically looking like having a thousand yard stare. He doesn't actually a thousand yard stare, he just doesn't have eyelids. (Let's go back to the island) Said Kurokogon Suddenly, the ground started to open up a few miles away and out came Armadrillo and Mecha Kurokogon. (Seriously!? A Mechagodzilla rip-off!? Why can't I fight something original, like a Gliding Ice Lizard, A Magma Dinosaurian Kaiju and a Electric Horned Kaiju?) Kurokogon complained The two mechs were ready to battle, having their weapons ready. Kurokogon fired his Plasma Beam at his mechanical clone and Scalker stabbed Armadrillo. Armadrillo shocked Scalker with the electricity while Kurokogon was shot with finger missiles. (Seriously!? You're that much of a Mechagodzilla clone that you have to have finger missiles?! What the fuck were those humans thinking?! At least be more original!) Kurokogon said Mecha Kurokogon showed signs of getting pissed despite being a robot and not even being sentient. Armadrillo rolled up in his armor and rolled around, trying to crush Scalker like the Horrifically Mutated Human-like Arachnid he is and Mecha Kurokogon stopping for a second to launch missiles at him. Scalker was done with the mechanical armadillo's shit and yes, even a creature like Scalker has a breaking point. Scalker stabbed Armadrillo multiple times with his stinger, clawed him with his pincers and did his signature Scalker Spin in which he spins on his dome-like head while keeping his arms and legs and to hit everything in in the vicinity of Scalker's limbs. Armadrillo and Scalker rolled down the mountains and into a city where their fighting continued. Meanwhile, Kurokogon and Mecha Kurokogon were firing energy blasts at each other, wounding them both. Of course, Kurokgon could heal, but his mechanical clone couldn't. Kurokogon used his Plasma Axes to cut of Mecha Kurokogon's right arm, severely damaging it. Mecha Kurokogon responded from that attack by shooting metal blades. (That's more like it! Something that isn't boring and overused!) Kurokogon said, satisfied that his opponent isn't a completely unoriginal Mechagodzilla clone (Now, let's finish this!) Kurokogon said Kurokogon started firing his Plasma beam at Mecha Kurokgon, it started to turn crimson and Mecha Kurokogon started to explode as a hole was blown in his chest. But Armadrillo jumped out of the ground, shocked Kurokogon and stabbed him in the back with drills. Kurokogon fell into the pit that Armadillo made. Armadrillo made the entrance to the hole small enough so his nose could fit in. Armadrillo's nose released a poisonous gas that could easily kill kaiju in a matter of minutes. Kurokogon grew weak as he started to succumb to the gas. A digging noise could be heard and out came Scalker, who dragged Kurokogon out of the hole and through the tunnel. They surfaced and saw Armadrillo bent over putting the gas in the hole, thinking he was still there. The two kaiju ripped Armadrillo's shell of and started ripping out it's parts and burning it. Armadrillo, or at least what was left of it sat there on the ground. (That's what you get, you mechanical piece of shit!) Kurokogon yelled (you can go back to the island, I need to do something first) Kurokogon said as Scalker left the area Kurokogon was about to stomp on the mechanical pieces of both robots when suddenly, a wormhole appeared and sucked him up before he could say anything, leaving no trace of him. Trivia * The name comes from "Sonic 3 And Knuckles" from the sonic franchise, where the name of the game is weird, as it's Sonic 3 and Knuckles * You'll soon see why Kurokogon got sucked up into a wormhole * This took the least amount of time out of Kurokogon 2, Silvus Vs. Wendigon and this * It was originally named "Kurokogon 3: Electric Beegalee" then changed to "Kurokogon 3: Electric Beegalee and Scalker" Then changed to the current name, "Kurokogon 3 And Scalker Category:TheAmazingDeltax's "Films" Category:Fictional Movies Category:Kurokogon Series/Films Category:Kurokogon Showa era Category:Universe 1968